NUESTRO DESTINO
by saori cullen
Summary: Edward Cullen es un chico que llega al pequeño pueblo de forks , se enamora de Bella Swan lo cual para estar juntos tienen que enfrentar muchos problemas y a si tener su destino .-(mal summary pero por favor pasen es mi primera historia)
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestro destino **

Capitulo 1

Edward pov

Es difícil vivir una vida de nomadas por decir a si bueno a veces es divertido conocer a personas distintas pero resulta difícil la despedida . En estos momentos todavía vivo en Alaska la considero un fabuloso lugar ya que conocí a muy buenos amigos , mi mejor amiga se llama marylu y mi otro mejor amigo se llama garret . pronto cumpliré 17 años pero no los festejare con mis amigos, ya que cuando los cumpla estaré viviendo en Forks es una ciudad en el estado de Washington, EE. UU lo que me resulta difícil otra vez ya que tendre que conocer a otras personas

Eddy vas a volver?.- pregunto marylu con una cara de tristeza ya que no quería que me fuera. Marylu es muy bonita con su cabello castaño claro es casi de mi estatura podemos decir que mide 1:75 tiene su piel de un color carne y con una carita que parece como una muñeca barbie

Si vendré en vacaciones .- le dije y ella sonrrio

Edward ya empacaste todo hijo .- dijo mi padre al entrar a mi recamara

Si padre solamente me despedía de marylu y garret .- le avise y mi padre se retiro

Bueno amigo llámanos y visítanos a si no nos olvides .- dijo garret dándome un fuerte abrazo

Baje de mi cuarto para salir de esta casa , yo me encargue de cerrar la casa a si que me despedí otra vez dándole a marylu un beso en su mejilla y chocando los puños con garret .me subi al auto de mi padre donde en el auto me esperaban mis hermanos y mis padres ah por cierto tengo dos mejores hermanos el mayor se llama emmett cullen de 18 años y también tengo a mi hermana la mas pequeña de nosotros aunque es muy tremenda su nombre es alice cullen de 15 años , mi madre se llama esme para mi la considero como la mejor madre del mundo y por ultimo mi padre carllisle cullen que dentro de unos días será el nuevo director general del hospital del forks .

Llegamos a nuestra nueva casa era fantástica lo cual al salir del auto alice mi pequeña enana salió brincando de emoción corrió en dirección a la casa.

Es fantástica papá !.- grito alice muy emocionada

Entramos a nuestra casa y mi padre me pregunto

Y que tal Edward que te parece la casa .- dijo alegre

Es muy hermosa padre me parece que es genial .- dije con una sonrisa en la cara

Wuao es magnifica podre hacer fiestas grandes en esta casa.- dijo emmett

Emmett no empieces hijo , mejor ve a tu cuarto y desempaca igual a ustedes dos .- dijo mi madre esme , lo ultimo se dirigió a alice y a mi lo cual a alice subió corriendo las escaleras con una de sus maletas

Al entrar a mi cuarto tenia una vista magnifica se veía los pinos un lago hermoso . desempaque todo lo que tenia en mis maletas empecé acomodar mi colección de discos , mis libros y por ultimo mi ropa.

Edward hijo por que no vas a conocer este lugar .- dijo mi madre al entrar a mi cuarto lo cual me espanto por que no prestaba a tensión a nada .

Si mamá pero ¿emmett ya le pidió el auto a papá ?.- le dije a mi mamá en un susurro para que no oyera emmet

Ja lo siento hermano pero se lo pediré cuando llegue .- dijo emmett como es posible

Noo no es justo yo le pediré el auto a papá .- dijo alice rogando

Pero tu ni siquiera sabes manejar enana - dijo emmet

A si verdad – contesto alice

Niños cálmense .su padre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa .- dijo esme riéndose de nosotros ya que estábamos peleando el auto de Carlisle

Que sorpresa? .- preguntamos los tres al escuchar a nuestra madre

Por favor bajen hijos .- dijo

Bajamos los tres y encontramos a Carlisle parado frente a la puerta .

Hijos se que estaban peleándose por quien se llevara el auto hoy ,pero como ya les dijo su madre les tenemos una sorpresa salgan .- salimos y encontramos 2 autos increíbles era una jeep y un volvo plateado .- como ven solo son dos autos para emmet y edward

Y yo que papi- dijo alice haciendo un carita como el gato de sherk

Hija tu todavía no sabes manejar a si que te puede llevar emmet o edward a donde tu quieras – dijo Carlisle y volteo a vernos también alice pero con una cara malévola oh no que tramara esa enana

A ni lo pienses papá – dijimos emmet y yo a coro

Niños no sean a si con su hermana .- dijo esme mientras abrazaba a alice

Bueno pues a mi me gusto la jeep me parece magnifica para cuando salga al campo o donde sea .- dijo emmett recibiendo la llaves de su nuevo auto .- gracias papi

gracias mamá y papá. Por el auto- , entonces Carlisle me dio las llaves del auto

Por que no van a dar un paseo ,son las 5 :00pm no lleguen tarde, sobre todo tu emmett .- diciendo eso esme se metió a la casa acompañada de Carlisle y alice

Emmett salió de la casa nuevamente pero con distinta ropa para dirigirse a su auto

Bueno no se ustedes pero yo ire a conocer este lugar .- dijo emmett


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 CONOCIENDO a un angel

Pov edward

Subi a mi cuarto para bañarme y arreglarme . Sali de mi cuarto y me dirigí a mi auto pero antes de salir de la casa alice me grito .

¡edward adivina que ¡.- dijo dando brinquitos

Que alice ?.- le conteste ya que a ella se le ocurre cualquier cosas ya que dice que ella puede ver el futuro jajaj si como no y yo puedo leer las mentes (nótese el sarcasmo )

Espero que disfrutes tu paseo ya que conocerás a alguien que te cambiara esa cara de aburrido que tienes .- dijo mi loca hermana brincando todavía .- a si que aprovéchalo

Si alice como tu dijas .- le conteste en sarcasmo y me dirigi a mi carro

, cuando ya me encontraba en mi auto empecé a manejar hasta llegar donde había locales , entonces entre a un local donde vendían discos , entre y busque música rock ya que le quería dar un obsequio a emmett ya que se acercaba su cumpleaños , de pronto sin pensarlo mire por la ventana del local y vi a un angel literalmente pero muy hermosa , la mas hermosa de todas ella tenia el cabello color café , una piel un poco palida pero era hermosa . ella miro por donde yo estaba y nos miramos pude ver que sus ojos tenían un color chocolate hermoso , mi corazón latia rápido . ella sonrio al ver que la miraba con tonta risa fue entonces que se sonrojo . entro al local y se dirigio hacia mi bueno eso creo , entonces estaba alado de ella .

Hola .- la salude ya que quería tener una conversación con ese hermoso angel

Hola mm eres nuevo verdad .- dijo sonriendo.-bueno dijo porque forks es un lugar pequeño

Si me acabo de mudar hoy .mi nombre es Edward cullen ¿ cual es tu nombre? .- dije

Mucho gusto Edward mi nombre es Isabella sawn pero dime bella .-dijo y me tendio su mano

El gusto es mío bella .-le tendí mi mano también pero cuando nos tocamos sentí un corriente electricidad lo cual me rei igual ella ¿sera que sintió lo mismo q yo ? yo dijo que si

Bueno adiós Edward .- me dijo y Agarro un disco de green day y se fue con la cajera y la vi partir , ella era realmente hermosa .

Sali de aquel local con una gran sonrisa en mi cara , subi a mi auto y me dirigí a mi casa mientras llegaba a mi casa me la pase pensando en ella en sus hermosos ojos chocolates en ese angel que me enamoro.

Al llegar a mi casa alice estaba viendo vestidos de moda por la laptop

Alice ¿y mis padres Y emmett?- dije creo que todavía traia una cara sonriente

Hola Eddy , bueno ellos salieron para festejar que le dieron el puesto a papá del director del hospital . ah y emmett se fue en busca de nuevas chicas ya sabes como es el .- dijo sin verme pero volteo cuando termino de hablar.- oye y ¿ por que esa carita ? a ya se mi suposiciones fueron ciertas verdad .- genial ella tenia razón

Pues eso parce y por favor no me llames Eddy sabes que no me gusta .- le conteste ya que noto

Como era la persona que te cambio esa cara edward ?.- dijo

Una hermosa chica se llama isabella pero le gusta que le dijan bella .- suspire al terminar de decir su nombre

Y parece que te flecharon el corazón sin conocerla que loco .- si aja y yo soy el loco quien dice que ve el futuro a si ya es ella .

Si es de locos pero ella alegro mi vida .- dije

Hay pero que hermanos tengo un hermano grandulon pero parce de 10 años y este loco que enserio se enamoro jajjajajaja.- dijo mientras subia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitacion

Jajaj tu no te quedas a tras loca ya que dices que puedes ver el futuro.- dije riéndome a carcajadas , de pronto sentí un golpe en la nuca , alice me había aventado un cojín . .- por eso no creses enana

Después de ir a comer algo me fui a mi habitación y en esa noche me la pase pensando en ella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer . la historia si es mía **

Capitulo 3 rencuentro

A la mañana siguiente me metí al baño para darme una ducha Sali fui a desayunar al bajar me encontré con emmett.

Que emmett a donde fuiste ayer .- dije riendo ya que eso no se lo pregunta a emm ya que te dice mas de lo que quieres saber

Oh Eddy que no me conoces ? fui a conocer las nuevas chicas.- dijo y se echo a reir .- y tu hermano donde fuiste ? no me dijas que fuiste a una biblioteca

mm no fui a conocer el lugar pero no como tu emmett .-dije

niños por favor ya vengan a desayunar .- dijo mi madre

niños madre? Ya no somos niños.- dijo emmett sorprendido

alice hija ya a desayunar .- dijo mi madre

si ma .- dijo alice agarrando la silla que emmet también sostuvo .- emmett esa es mi silla

no alice esa es mia .- dijo emmett con pucheros .- mami mira alice

hay emmett y luego dices que no te comportas como un niño , ya siéntate.- dijo esme , jajja yo me solte una gran carcajada .

esme ya les dijistes que empiezan sus clases pasado mañana .- dijo mi padre

nooooooooooooo , ya tan temprano hay no quiero ir exijo mis vacaciones .- dijo emmett enserio el es mi hermano . se comportaba como un niño caprichoso

hay que bien ya muero por entrar .- dijo alice saltando de emoción , yo solamente me quede riéndome de ellos ¿enserio son mis hermanos ?

y bueno que hicieron ayer por la tarde hijos .- dijo mi esme

yo quería ir de compras pero ya no ya que cuando Sali de mi habitación ya no se encontraba ni edward ni emmet -dijo alice y nos miro a mi y a emmet con una cara de "los quiero matar "

a pues yo fui a conocer el lugar y de paso conocer unas cuantas chicas .- dijo emmett cambiando el tema antes de que mi mamá y papá nos regañaran.

y tu Edward que hiciste ayer .- dijo Carlisle

mm fui a un local de discos y a conocer el lugar .- dije nervioso no quería que se enteraran de lo que en realidad me paso

hay Edward diles ya .- dijo alice maldita traedora (trágame tierra ) decía en mi mente

decirnos que Edward ?.- dijo mi mamá levantando una sospecha . yo solamente me que de callado con mis mejillas sonrojadas

es que Edward conoció a una chica lo cual su nombre es bella swan y le gusto .- dijo alice riéndose

Enserio hijo ..- dijo esme

si esme .- le conteste a mi madre

es la hija del jefe swan verdad .- dijo Carlisle . ohoh es hija de un jefe de policía

mm la verdad no sabia pero ahora ya lo se ..- dije y es que la verdad no sabia

huyy quien conoció alguien que le robo el corazón a Eddy jajajja.- dijo emmett haciéndome reir .- y aquien van a meter a la cárcel por si le hace algo a su quierida hija a si a Eddy jajaja- eso ultimo no me gusto para nada

basta emmett .- dijo mi madre conteniendo la risa

después de el desayuno me fui directo a mi habitación para seguir acomodando mis cosas y ayudando a mi madre

los días se me pasaron rápido pero seguía pensando en bella¿ será que la volveré a ver ? me preguntaba la mayoría de mi tiempo . entonces llego lunes el dia en que tendré que ir a clases ,entramos a la mitad del año.

Edward me puede llevar a la escuela por favor hermanito.- dijo alice haciendo pucheros

Mm¿ por que no te vas con emmet ?.- le conteste y es que teniendo a emmet quiere que la lleve yo .

El muy traedor se fue ya para no llevarme .- dijo eso y me abrazo - por favor hermanito siiii- y puso esa carita hay no , porque siempre usa ese puchero

Mm esta bien vámonos .- dije .- adiós mamá nos vemos al rato .- le dije a mi madre

Si hijos cuídense .- dijo mi madre

Al llegar a la escuela alice bajo del auto rápido ella estaba muy emocionada por conocer nuevas amigas . yo baje de mi auto tranquilo .

Fui directo a la dirección para que me diera mis horarios de clases , mientras recorría los pasillos pude ver que varias chicas se me quedaban viendo como bobas, cuando llegue a la puerta de la dirección un chico salió furioso y me tiro todos los libros que tenia en mis brazos , se alejo de mi ¡estupido! Le decía en mi mente al que me tiro los libros aquel era alto como yo , güero , con cabello rubio largo .

Me agache para recoger unos libros que me dieron , cuando sentí la misma electricidad en mi manos como cuando toque a bella . alce mi cabeza para ver esos lindos ojos chocolates ¡es bella ¡ decía gritando de emoción

bella – dije muy feliz y creo que se transformo una sonrisa en mi rostro

¿edward?.- pregunto sonrojada

Si soy yo me da gusto volver a verte .- enserio que gusto volver a ver a la chica que me saca de mis pensamientos

A mi igual sabes .- entonces sono el timbre .- oh debo irme pero espero volver a platicar con tigo pero mejor bueno adiós

Oye espera .- dije sosteniéndola del brazo ya que se estaba resbalando

Gracias por no dejarme caer .- dijo con una sorisa encantadora

Mm oye ¿quiere ir a dar una vuelta por ahí después de la escuela ?.- pregunte

Si me encantaría pero me tengo que ir adiós .- dijo y salió corriendo

Entre a la dirección para que me diera unos papeles y después me diregui a mi primera clase que era de biología y al entrar no pude creer que en esa clase esta bella , genial este dia se pone mejor dije entre mis pensamientos .

Señor cullen pase por favor .- dijo apuntándome el asintió que me tocaba y era justo donde se sentaba bella

Si maestro .- dije y me senté alado de bella

Hola de nuevo .- dijo bella sonrojada

Hola .- le respondi

La clase se me paso muy rápido ya que la mitad de la clase me la pase viéndola . al salir de la clase la espere hasta que terminara de meter sus libros a su mochila .salimos del salón de clase y recorrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a su casillero mientras caminábamos ella me preguntaba cosas de cómo era que la recordé si nada mas la vi por unos cuantos minutos ? justo cuando le iba a responder llegamos a su casillero y alice me encontró y grito

Eddy ya estas listo para irnos .- dijo alice saltando para que la viera ya que estaba rodeada de muchas personas

Si ya voy .- respondi .- bueno adiós bella

me dirigí a mi carro , alice estaba recargada en mi carro lo cual cuando me vio salto hacia mi y después de eso brincaba saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta de copiloto

entonces es ella es hermosa y simpática .- dijo alice

si es hermosa . y dime ¿como sabes que es simpatica ?.

pues queda en una de mis clases y creo que seremos buenas amigas .- dijo alice entusiasmada

hay alice tu y tus visiones y dime que te dijo.-

que te dijo .- alice ripitio mis palabra .—

por favor alice no andes con juegos .-

yo no ando con juego y ¿Quién es juego ? .- esta loca alice o se hace ?

alice ya por favor hermanita .- me esta agotando la paciencia y si no para la ahorcare

bueno no me dijo mucho por que entro el profesor pero adivina que ?.- otra ves con su adivina que

que alice dime .-

vamos de compras mañana , se ofreció a llevarme ya que no conozco todavía el lugar ¿quieres venir hermanito ? ups si tienes que venir para que cargues mis compras.- no todo menos eso aliice

_hola , subiré cap los lunes , miércoles , y viernes nos vemos ( dejen sus Reviews)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer . la historia si es mía **

capitulo 4 .-

pov bella

lunes por la mañana unos de los peores días , pero creo que no soy la única que dice eso mis primos gemelos rosalie y jasper también lo detestan pero nos tenemos que aguantar si eso es lo malo .

a si que como dices que se llama bella .- rosalie una rubia de ojos azules piel güera de un cuerpo como si la hubieran fabricado los mismos dioses , no dejaba de molestarme sobre el chico que vi hace como 5 dias ,ya no lo había vuelto a ver pero rosalie no dejaba de hablar de el , si ella vio a edward cullen el dia que me lo encontré en la tienda de discos

basta rosalie , nada mas me lo tope unos minuto y ya insinúas tal cosa que ni siquiera sucedió además tengo novio rosalie.-

hay bella a Gabriel es un idiota la verdad y no me cae nada bien .-

hola amor, que tal tu dia - nos sorprendió Gabriel ,si mi novio el que rasalie y jasper detestan . Gabriel es un chico alto mas que yo , güero , cabello rubio un poco largo que a veces se lo ata en una coleta la verdad es el típico chico problema , siempre me preguntan por que ando con el , pero no se , siempre fui la chica que a nadie le interesaba y un dia el me pregunto si quería ser su novia y bueno eh aquí novia de gabriel .

bueno yo me voy te veo luego bella .- se despidió rosalie pero nada mas de mi como siempre

aburrido .- le conteste a Gabriel

y tu que tal tu mañana .-

divertidas enserio .- contesto

que bien , bueno nos vemos en la salida .- si en la salida ya que el tiene practicas de deportes en esa hora

si adiós .- contesto

entre a mi primera clase que era españos , la clase se me pareció eterna y a si pasaron todas hasta que llego el receso

hola bella..- saludo jasper mi pirimo

hola .- lo salude mientras tomaba un asiento de las mesas

oye que tal si vamos mañana al centro comercial .- sugirió rosalie

mmm me aburre ir de compras , pero si vamos .- conteste

y a si pasaron 20 minutos y tocaron para entrar a las clases siguientes . genial la clase que tocaba era matematicas entre en el salón y vi que en mi mesa estaba sentada una nueva chica si nueva porque nadie se sienta con migo y también porque no lo conocía .la chica que estaba sentada en la misma mesa que yo se veía que era mas chaparra que yo tenia el cabello color negro corto con las puntas por todas la direcciones era güera , y se veía que era muy simpatica. Tome asiento alado de ella.

Hola .- la salude . – soy bella y tu

Hola mucho gusto bella.- pareció que estuviera pensando algo por que tardo en decir su nombre hasta que dijo .- yo soy alice

Oye sabes si hay tiendas comerciales cerca de aquí ?.- pregunto

Aquí en forks no hay pero si hay en seatle .-

Y donde queda eso es que soy nueva aquí .-

Si quieres puedes vamos mañana, mi prima rosalie y yo iremos ¿Qué te parece vas ?es después de clases .-

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gracias .- contesto casi gritando

Buenos días clases .- saludo el maestro de matematicas .

Bueno nos vemos mañana .- dijo alice

Guarden silencio clase.- hablo otra vez en maestro , ya no pude hablar con alice. La clase pasa muy rápida que raro se me izo siempre es la mas lenta de todas . terminando la clase me fui a mi casillero pero al pasar por la dirección vi a un chico en el piso recogiendo sus libros ,

Me agache para ayudarlo , cuando sentí la misma electricidad en mi manos como cuando toque a edward hace unos días alce mi cabeza para ver esos lindos ojos verdes de edward si era el era edward . porque yo actuaba de esa manera?

bella – dijo muy feliz y creo que se transformo una sonrisa en su rostro

¿edward?.- pregunte y creo que me sonroje , yo nunca lo hacia pero izo que me sonrojara

Si soy yo me da gusto volver a verte .- djo edward

A mi igual sabes .- entonces sono el timbre .- oh debo irme pero espero volver a platicar con tigo bueno adiós .- le conteste creo que fui muy cortante , me levante muy rápido y me estaba resbalando

Oye espera .- dijo sosteniéndome del brazo ya que casi me caigo

Gracias por no dejarme caer .- dije , enserio gracias

Mm oye ¿quiere ir a dar una vuelta por ahí después de la escuela ?.- pregunte

Si me encantaría pero me tengo que ir adiós .- dijo y Salí corriendo

me dirigí a la ultima clase que era de biología el maestro todavía no llegaba y después de unos segundos entro ,

Señor cullen pase por favor .- le dijo a edward que entro 1 minuto después de el

Si maestro .- dijoy se sentó alado de mi ya que era el único asiento desocupado

Hola de nuevo .- lo salude de nuevo y de nuevo me sonroje

Hola .- respondió formando una sonrisa en su rostro

La clase se me paso muy rápido , la mitad de la clase me sentí la mirada de edward en mi . al salir de la clase acomode mis cosas y edward me espero .salimos del salón de clase y recorrimos por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi casillero mientras caminábamos le preguntaba cosas de cómo era que me recordó si nada mas me vi por unos cuantos minutos ? justo cuando me iba a responder llegamos a mi casillero y alice y grito

Eddy ya estas listo para irnos .- dijo alice saltando para que la viera edward ¿sera su novia alice ? me preguntaba

Si ya voy alice .-le respondió .- bueno adiós bella

Adiós edward le respondi en mi pensamiento ya que se había marchado . cada noche desde que lo conocí había soñado con el y ahora el estudia aquí eso es increíble surgían varias cosas dentro de mi cuando platicaba con el o cuando lo veía , pero yo no tengo que sentir eso por el , yo tengo novio aunque no lo quiera como novio es mi novio .

**_hola de nuevo como ya saben , subiré cap los lunes , miércoles , y viernes nos vemos ( dejen sus Reviews)**


End file.
